


Catch Me If You Can (Teal part 2)

by uisceB



Series: Teal [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sequel, Sexual Content, Teal Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisceB/pseuds/uisceB
Summary: Seven days ago, Astra escaped from her cell at the DEO, and wrote a dare to Alex Danvers on a frosted window: "Catch me if you can."Alex decides to go ahead and take Astra up on that dare.





	Catch Me If You Can (Teal part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not necessary to read Teal first, but just for you guys who didn’t read it, just letting you know that this is technically a sequel, so if you happen to be wondering how this whole mess started, you should go check that one out :) 
> 
> For those of you who did read it, I decided to write this part as a sequel, rather than a second chapter just because I feel like Teal worked pretty well on its own, and this is actually a little different tone-wise—slightly less crack-ish, slightly more feelings-ish, and with much more explicit nakedness. So. Yes. Sequel.
> 
> Anyway. Without further ado, let’s see what happens when you spend all week chasing after an escaped Kryptonian who’s got the hots for you.

Admittedly, leaping from a twentieth-story window and grabbing onto a Kryptonian mid-flight in order to arrest her was not the best of ideas. It also didn’t _work,_ as Alex missed by a little bit, and was now hanging onto Astra’s foot for dear life as she flew through Gotham in the middle of a raging thunderstorm.

On the upside, this was the closest Alex had gotten to actually arresting Astra in the last several days. Well— _re-_ arresting her. _Re-_ re-arresting her.

The first time Astra had escaped the DEO had been several months ago, and while it had been a panicky experience for everyone, Alex had eventually been able to apprehend her with the use of some quick thinking, a coat hanger, her motorcycle, and several home-made low-grade Kryptonite darts.

That was in the good old days before Superman had waltzed into the DEO and convinced J’onn to get rid of all their Kryptonite weapons, leaving them with only a few defensive trinkets to be worn around wrists or fingers or necks or what have you. Alex couldn’t help but feel that it was a little like the idea of wearing garlic to ward off vampires, instead of actually having the stake to deal with them properly.

Having said that, when Astra escaped _again_ from the DEO, just over a week ago, Alex had been left with nothing but a Kryptonite necklace to ward her off, rather than an actual means to bring her back in. This was particularly worrisome because Clark, J’onn, and Kara had all taken an intergalactic road trip to deal with a Daxam issue, so there was absolutely no one to help her.

And then of course, the Kryptonite necklace in question had been…well. It wasn’t Kryptonite in the sense that Alex had become accustomed to. Plainly speaking, it had made Astra—

—On second thought, no. No, Alex was not going to think about that right now. What she was going to think about right now was the fact that she was currently clinging for dear life to the boot belonging to Kara’s morally ambiguous aunt, who was tearing through the city a good 1200 feet above ground. Cold, fat raindrops slapped her in the face, drenching her and freezing her skin as the wind whipped and slithered under her clothes, pulling her this way and that, none of which was making this experience any more pleasant.

“Hey!” she shouted through it all, trying to get Astra’s attention as her grip slipped a notch. 

Astra looked back at her, and her eyes widened in what was most definitely feigned shock to find she had a cling-on. _As if she hadn’t felt that right away._

_“There_ you are!” she shouted back, grinning as if this was an exciting surprise reunion of two old friends. Lightning flashed, brightening her face for a split second. “I feel like I haven’t seen you since you tracked me down in Dubai!”

“That was yesterday!”

“And I’ve missed you terribly since then,” Astra said. “But while I’m impressed at your perseverance, Agent Danvers, your timing here is a little bit inconvenient.”

Alex started to snap back at her, but then felt a freezing wave of panic hit her as she looked just past Astra’s smug smile.

“Astra! Building!” she cried.

Astra looked ahead, and spun elegantly to avoid it—and Alex’s grip slipped completely and she was sent hurtling through the air, stomach leaping into her throat in terror.

Her life was just barely beginning to flash before her eyes, when suddenly, strong arms were around her waist, bringing her body to an abrupt stop, and she was pressed against Astra’s very warm, very rain-drenched torso, head pressed into the sweep of her neck. Her stomach lurched again as she was rocketed up higher into the air.

They came to what seemed to be Astra’s preferred altitude, and stopped, hovering there. Alex struggled against the arm that was wrapped around her waist, and the other one that cradled the back of her neck. Astra seemed content to let her struggle away, waiting patiently for her to realize that an escape at this height was easily one of her stupider ideas—almost as stupid as the one she’d had just moments ago when she’d decided to leap out of a building in the middle of a thunderstorm and latch herself onto the escaped Kryptonian convict mid-air. Finally reaching this conclusion, Alex stopped struggling and lifted her head to come face to face with Astra.

She was very close. 

Face to face was very, very close.

“Hi,” Astra said with a small grin, her gaze flickering down to Alex’s lips. 

Lightning cracked across the sky before Alex could think of any way to respond to that, and Astra dove, keeping Alex cradled tightly under her as she crashed through the closed window of a deserted apartment. The two of them rolled apart on the hardwood floor, Alex quickly scuttling back on her haunches away from the broken glass. Astra got to her feet more slowly and casually brushed the broken shards off herself, picking a few of them out of her hair. 

Alex stared at her incredulously until she finally got her attention.

“Yes?”

“You could have killed me!” Alex exclaimed.

“I saved you,” Astra dismissed. _“Twice,_ I might add. You’re welcome.”

“I—okay, fine. But you could have killed someone in _here.”_

“There’s no one in here, I own the place.”

“You own—“ Alex cocked her head. “You _own_ an apartment in _Gotham?_ When would that have even _happened?”_

“I’ll have you know I visited and purchased several places around your world when I first got here,” Astra told her matter-of-factly. At Alex’s dubious look, she added, “I needed places to stay while I tried to figure out the most effective areas to broadcast Myriad from.”

Alex let her gaze flicker quickly around the room to get a feel for how she could use her surroundings to get Astra under control. At first glance, it definitely seemed very Astra-like—minimal, a bed, a bathroom, a small kitchen area in the far corner with a built-in table, and a couple other built-ins that must have come with the place. Only the bare necessities for the Kryptonian General.

…Not quite true, actually, Alex realized as a flash of lightning _streaked across the ceiling above._ This was apparently the topmost apartment of the building, and the highest building in the surrounding area, because the ceiling was made almost entirely of skylights, giving her an uninterrupted view of the sky above. These met with the tops of the giant windows that made up the north wall overlooking the entire city, bringing in as much light as possible in this monster of an afternoon storm.

“That’s…funny you mention Myriad,” Alex said, refocusing herself from what was actually the most incredible apartment she’d ever seen. She got slowly to her feet. “Pretty sure that’s the reason you’re supposed to be at the DEO. And speaking of, I’m putting you under arres—ah…um…” she trailed off as she reached down to her belt for the lead-lined pack containing the Kryptonite handcuffs she’d brought along with her. 

Which was currently missing. 

Probably because she’d just been sent spinning head over heels through the air.

Shit. 

“…Um…”

“Did you drop something, Agent Danvers?” Astra asked with a knowing smirk.

Alex looked back up at her, jaw clenching nervously. “I don’t suppose I could just _convince_ you to come back to the DEO with me?” she hazarded.

“Oh, not a chance,” Astra said, flashing a smile. “But you’re very sweet for asking.”

Alex felt her mind beginning to whir in search of either an escape route, or some other means to bring Astra into her custody. Astra simply watched her with patient amusement, seeming interested to see if Alex would come up with anything.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she said warningly when Alex’s gaze caught on the air vent beside her. Alex paused at the tiny sliver of urgency tucked away in her otherwise placid expression. “The furnace,” she clarified. “I would hate to see you roasted alive, Agent Danvers.”

Alex clenched her jaw again, but didn’t make any further movement. “I would also hate that,” she conceded lowly.

Astra smiled, and gestured toward the table near the kitchen. “Would you like to sit?” she offered. 

“Do I have a choice?”

“Well, you’re welcome to keep standing there,” Astra said with a shrug. “But seeing as how I haven’t figured out what to do with you yet, I thought you might at least like to be comfortable.”

“What do you mean you haven’t _figured out what to do with me?”_ Alex asked warily.

The grin was back. “Well, I like our game of cat and mouse,” Astra said. “I’m trying to decide whether I should just let you go so we can continue to play. Or I could keep you here while I run. I’ll give it some thought. In the meantime, you should make yourself comfortable.”

Alex held her gaze for a long moment before finally shuffling over to the table and sliding warily into one of the chairs. “And while I’m making myself comfortable, what exactly are you…?”

She broke off, turning to see Astra make her way over to the closet beside the bed and begin completely unceremoniously to strip out of her clothes.

Alex gaped, and Astra, whose attention must have been caught by the way she’d cut herself off so abruptly, looked over her shoulder at her curiously. When she realized how stupidly Alex was looking at her, she grinned devilishly, before turning back around and bringing her hands to her belt to continue disrobing.

“No need to look so shocked, Agent Danvers, it’s not as if you haven’t seen me like this before,” Astra chided.

Alex gulped, trying to think of a response to that. She came up with nothing. Absolutely nothing was coming to her brain, except, yes, the image of the one and only other time she had seen Astra like this. Completely naked, sprawled out on Alex’s bed, while sort of…rubbing one of Alex’s shirts between her legs. And making sounds. Of some sort.

Alex snapped her gaping mouth shut, and averted her gaze. Well. Tried to avert her gaze. Apparently there were magnets attached to her eyes and Astra’s body in general, because the second she looked away, she was immediately drawn right back to staring while Astra bent down to shuck off her pants and underwear. She watched as Astra straightened up and twisted her hair, wringing it out so that tracks of rainwater slid between her bare shoulders, down her spine. 

Alex fixed her gaze at the table top in front of her and made sure she _stayed_ that way.

“And what about you, Agent Danvers?” Astra called to her after a moment.

Alex’s eyes snapped back up—thankfully to rest upon a mostly _clothed_ Kryptonian this time. Astra had gotten a somewhat diaphanous, stormy-gray robe out of her closet and was slipping it over her shoulders, tying it at the waist before she turned fully to face Alex. 

“…Um…what about me what?” Alex finally remembered to say.

“Would you like to change clothes?” Astra asked. “Don’t get me wrong, I more than appreciate how readily wet you are for me—because of the rain, of course…”

Alex tried to roll her eyes at the jab, but then sort of choked, so the effect was ruined. English was not Astra’s native language, and yet if Alex hadn’t known better, she’d swear the Kryptonian had spent the last thirteen years dedicated entirely to mastering English innuendo.

“…but you’re bound to get cold, sitting there like that,” Astra finished. “I have another robe if you’d like it.”

Alex shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the fact that she was, in fact, soaked to the bone, and starting to get somewhat of a chill. “Good as is,” she said.

Astra shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She reached further back into her closet and pulled out a broom and dustbin, padding over to the sea of broken glass under the window. Alex reflexively started to warn her to be careful as she saw Astra step on several shards with her bare feet, before remembering there was no reason to. Astra caught her eye though, like she’d noticed the small tensing of muscles in her as she started to warn her. Her eyebrow was raised, but her eyes were soft, meeting hers unthreateningly for a moment.

Then she turned and began sweeping.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you how much I’ve been enjoying these past few days,” she said, and though the teasing was back in her voice, she sort of pointedly wasn’t looking at her. “You following me everywhere, chasing me through Paris, Rome, Barcelona…such romantic locations.”

_“You’re_ the one who was leading me to those places, it’s not like I had a choice in the matter,” Alex protested. Then she paused. “Oh my god. Did you…look up the most romantic cities in the world and have me chase you to those places _specifically?”_

“You sound surprised,” Astra said, gathering up the last of the glass and bringing the dustbin over to dump into the trash. She set the broom against the wall and finally turned to face Alex again, brushing hair out of her face. Alex wasn’t completely sure because of the gray lighting coming through the windows, but she thought Astra’s cheeks were a little on the reddish side.

“For better or worse, I think my feelings for you were made pretty clear by that necklace you had on last week,” she continued. _“Teal_ Kryptonite, wasn’t it?”

Alex nodded uncomfortably. Teal Kryptonite. One doozy of an aphrodisiac for Kryptonians. A few little slivers of that had essentially reduced the unshakable Kryptonian General into a purring sex kitten hellbent on getting Alex to have her way with her.

It had also brought out a softer side to her, though, that Alex kept trying to put from her mind. Where the sober Astra currently in front of her was still being overtly flirtatious, there was a challenge in her tone, and in her words. There was a bite to it. With the Teal in her, her flirtations had been ridiculous, and over-the-top, and even goofy. There’d been a vulnerability in that that spoke of a need for intimacy in addition to just sex.

…And then of course Alex had gone over her notes on Teal Kryptonite and was reminded that its chemical structure was almost identical to that of truth serum, and that, as ridiculously horny as it had made the Kryptonian, it had also made her completely honest, and that vulnerability, as expertly-hidden as it was under normal circumstances, was _real._

And Alex _liked_ that.

But she was also kind of grumpy at the moment, because she’d just spent the last seven days flying the hell all over creation in order to catch this woman. Well. In order to _arrest_ her. Officially. 

But also, possibly, there was a part of her that cared less about arresting her, and more about responding to that taunt—that _Catch me if you can_ Astra had written on her window seven days ago, once her system had been cleared of the Teal. Alex kind of really needed some closure on that one.

“Yeah,” she answered finally, clearing her throat. “Yeah, it was Teal Kryptonite.”

She looked for discomfort or embarrassment in Astra’s eyes, but found them unreadable. Her heart sank a little. Astra hadn’t been this hard to read for…months. She had developed this tendency to allow a little bit of openness every time Alex came to her cell at the DEO. She was a wealth of information on the other Fort Rozz criminals who were still at large, and cooperated in helping the DEO with anything asked of her. But she always seemed to get an extra kick out of speaking solely with Alex. She would taunt her, or she would praise her, sometimes both as one, but it was open. Not this sudden cut-off.

“It was, uh…quite a night,” Alex offered.

Astra smiled a little bit then, tight-lipped, but it looked genuine. “That’s definitely one way of putting it,” she said. “I hope I didn’t make it too uncomfortable.”

“That’s…pretty much the most uncomfortable I’ve ever been in my life, actually,” Alex said, and Astra’s smile widened. “But it wasn’t, y’know. I didn’t _hate_ it.”

Leftover humor lingered in Astra’s eyes as she considered her for a moment. “Well, I’m glad,” she said. “I’m also glad it was _you_ who caught up with me first, though that does lead me to wonder where your backup is.”

Alex cocked her head in confusion. “My what?”

“Your backup,” Astra repeated. At Alex’s continued confused silence, she added hesitantly, “I’m assuming you brought backup to take me back in to the DEO. Surely you didn’t expect to be able to take me in by _yourself.”_

“Well, I…I kind of hadn’t thought that far ahead,” Alex confessed.

Astra raised an eyebrow at her.

“…I was kind of just responding to what you wrote on my window. Y’know. _Catch me if you can.”_

Astra blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Well, to be honest, I was mostly just trying to embarrass you when I wrote that,” Astra said carefully. “I didn’t think you’d actually…I thought you’d have sent the cavalry after me by now. I assumed they were all with you. I didn’t think you…”

“You didn’t think I…?” Alex prompted.

Astra huffed, looking suddenly on edge. “I think we’re all clear on the fact that I find you…extremely attractive,” she said carefully. “I assumed you felt otherwise. About me. I wrote that on your window to embarrass you. That is, I _meant_ it, but I just… _I_ was embarrassed,” she confessed finally. “I thought by taunting you like that, it might make you embarrassed as well, and we might be in the same boat, and I could put that all behind me.”

That sort of made Alex want to laugh, because it sounded like something a five-year-old might do, a reclaiming of power by making someone feel just as awkward as you do. It also kind of made her sad, though, because apparently, sober Astra was of the opinion that Alex didn’t have any type of feelings for her whatsoever, like she thought it was all one-sided. 

Shit, now Alex felt really bad. Thinking back on it, it really _must_ have seemed like it was one-sided given the way Alex had kept denying her, and pushing her away. Sober Astra must have looked back on that and thought it was because Alex didn’t like her, instead of the fact that, first of all, Alex had just gotten the shock of her life, and second, she was just desperately trying to keep Astra from getting hurt, or doing anything she might seriously regret later.

“Astra…” she started to say, but Astra seemed to have decided the conversation was over, because she had turned toward one of the built-in book cases, and took out something Alex was pretty sure was written in Arabic.

“You should get some rest, Agent Danvers,” Astra said. “I’ll release you tomorrow so we can continue with our game—with the inclusion of your fellow DEO agents this time, presumably.”

She crawled onto her bed, piling up a couple pillows to lean against, and opened her book.

Alex stared, then felt herself getting a little angry.

“And where exactly am I supposed to be _getting some rest?”_ she demanded, which wasn’t actually the problem. “This chair?”

“Well, of course sharing my bed is always an option,” Astra said with a near-lascivious lilt that seemed to be an attempt to reclaim the confident taunting she had boasted earlier. It fell several notches short this time. “But I don’t want to offend your delicate human sensibilities. I’d imagine the bathtub is pretty comfortable if you’d like to try that.”

She turned her attention back to the book in her hand, her interaction with Alex apparently over for the day.

Alex watched her for a long time. The storm was still slamming itself against the skylights and closed window, casting shadows of rain streaking down the glass, some of it spraying in through the broken one. It was light out though, some stubborn brightness behind the clouds in that settled, gray way. Lightning flashes kept catching in Astra’s hair, her eyes. She looked beautiful. She also looked angry, maybe sad, uncertain. What had started out as a game was something else now, and apparently she hadn’t prepared for that.

Silently, Alex got to her feet and walked over to the foot of the bed. Astra glanced up from her book, a muscle tensing at her jaw, and eyes narrowing at her approach.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Alex got on the bed slowly, holding her gaze as she crawled forward. Astra inched back in surprise, breath hitching as Alex nudged her way between her legs and took her book, setting it down on the nightstand. Wordlessly, she braced one arm beside Astra’s head and trailed the other up her thigh, and leaned in, pausing, waiting for Astra to protest. When no protest came, she pressed in closer, brushing half-parted lips teasingly against Astra’s. Astra twitched at the first touch, then tried to follow the motion, trying to catch Alex’s lips more fully. Her breath was already laboring slightly—nerves and surprise, Alex was pretty sure. She finally allowed Astra to catch her, sinking into a much deeper kiss. Her hand trailed further up Astra’s thigh, and she canted her hips, feeling Astra’s hand come up to curl in the material of her shirt at her waist.

Then all of a sudden, Astra broke away, pressing her hand up at Alex’s shoulder to keep her just slightly out of reach.

“Alex, stop,” she sighed, looking away like she was annoyed by the intrusion. Defensive.

“Why?”

“Because you don’t have to do this.”

“Well what if I want to?”

Astra just shook her head, looking frustrated, confused.

Alex sighed, trying to figure out how to get her to listen. “Astra,” she said, “I’ve just spent the last seven days straight chasing you all over the entire globe. And, okay, was I kind of technically trying to get you back into custody? Yes. But…I kind of think _this_ was maybe more the interaction I was hoping to have.”

Astra finally made eye contact again, jaw clenched in guarded anticipation.

“Why?” she asked finally.

“Because seven days ago, you got hit with an aphrodisiac, and incidentally, one of the most powerful truth serums out there. And while it did make you… _ridiculously_ horny…” —Astra actually smiled the smallest bit at that— “…you also got kind of…vulnerable. And silly. And, y’know, the whole deadly, unshakable, tough-as-nails Kryptonian General thing is…really sexy…”

An actual laugh this time, small, but still there. “Is it?” 

“Yeah. But it’s kind of nice to know that underneath that, or _along_ with it, you’re also kind of…soft. Sort of. And I like that. Both of those things. I like you. ”

Astra stared up at her, hand tensing against her shoulder again when she tried to lean in.

“I like you, and I’d really like to kiss you,” Alex clarified, in case that wasn’t obvious for some reason. “Can I?” she asked.

Astra hesitated, gaze flickering briefly to Alex’s lips before lifting back up to her eyes. “I don’t want you if you don’t want me,” she said softly.

Alex nodded. If there was _anything_ in this world she understood, it was that. Rather than answering with words, she sank down onto her elbows, aligning their bodies so that every inch of them from the shoulders down was pressed together. Astra was warm beneath her, enough to really emphasize how wet and cold Alex’s clothes were—how wet and cold she was in general.

“You’re freezing,” Astra said, obviously noticing that too.

“So, warm me up,” Alex challenged.

That eyebrow lifted again, and Alex laughed.

“Listen, you said some of the cheesiest things I’ve ever heard in my _life_ when you were under the Teal,” she said. “I’m allowed to return some of that.”

“Hm,” Astra said, and Alex bit the inside of her cheek as she felt Astra’s leg slide up her side and hook over her hip. Alex reached back to find that the motion had caused the bottom edge of Astra’s robe to slip open, exposing her. That was bare skin pressing against her, under her, and Alex leaned in and kissed her almost reflexively. Sort of a…thanks-for-being-naked response she hadn’t planned on.

Astra’s hand came up to thread through Alex’s wet hair, fingers curling, and pulling a little bit, squeezing several rain droplets free. It was a sort of demanding motion, something Alex could definitely get used to.

She separated from the warmth of Astra’s lips when she felt Astra’s other hand tug at the hem of her shirt, and she straightened up to her knees. Her shirt was soaked, clinging heavily to her skin, leaving a trail of rain drops as she peeled it off her. Astra smirked and snorted out a laugh when Alex tossed it to the side and it hit the broom, causing it to topple over with a clatter to the floor.

“Very smooth, Agent Danvers. I’ll bet that stealth has served you well in your career at the DEO.”

“Hey, I caught _you,_ didn’t I?”

“I’m not sure _stealth_ is the word I’d use for the way you flung yourself out a window and nearly killed yourself trying to land on me. I’d describe that more or less as dumb luck.”

“I figured you’d save me if I missed.”

Astra hummed musingly, eyes trailing slowly over Alex’s bared torso. Then she pushed herself to sitting abruptly, and shoved Alex backward, flipping her on her back and pinning her down. Alex yelped in surprise, heart pounding as Astra looked down at her with absolute triumph written on her features. Her robe had fallen mostly open at this point, a lot of it dampened now from having been pressed under Alex’s soaking wet clothes. Alex slid her hand up through the gap and tugged it loose. Astra helped her pull it off, balling it up, and throwing it from herself.

Alex waited to hear it land with a wet slap to the floor. When nothing happened, she looked to the side to see it go flying through the broken window, onto the fire escape of one of the buildings across the street, knocking into a potted plant, and shattering it.

She turned her head to look up at Astra again. “Sooo, stealth, huh?” 

She was answered with lips on hers, followed by kisses trailed down her neck, sudden flares of teeth, then tongue. She arched as Astra chased the dappled shadows of rain drops down her chest with her fingertips, followed by her lips, fingers unclasping her bra and tossing that aside before lifting her head back up to kiss Alex again. She threaded their fingers together, pinning her so the entire length of their arms were pressed together.

Alex laughed into their kiss, because even though she was dealing with sober Astra now, the way she was going about touching her was almost identical to the way she had so obsessively rubbed up against her under the Teal. Astra seemed to be of the opinion that, if every inch of skin wasn’t in complete contact at all times, you weren’t doing it right. This led to several bumped noses, accidental headbutts into the chin, bites that were too hard, grips that were too strong. 

It also led to Alex just about blacking out from how amazing she felt. Astra was quick to rid her of her pants, and cold rain turned to hot sweat, turned to pure slickness as they raced mouths and fingers against flesh. Hesitation did not appear to be part of Astra’s vocabulary when it came to this—she seemed to trust that Alex would tell her if she didn’t like something she was doing. She trusted her to say no the way she’d said it to protect her from the Teal. Trusted her to say yes, the way she was now. Trusted her completely. 

Alex bit her lip, grinning as she found that Astra was actually very honestly that overly affectionate, _very_ persistent lover she’d embodied when exposed to the Teal. She flipped her over, mostly just to see if she _could,_ surprised and amused to find that Astra was more than happy to allow her to take the lead. She seemed less concerned with the result, much more interested in the contact itself, no matter in what way. She needed to be tough, and cold, and calculating when she was the General, she needed to be sly, and cunning, and teasing when she was a prisoner, but when she was given the chance to let go, when she felt safe, she exposed herself like this. This was the way she loved.

She hissed Alex’s name under her breath, then cried it out as Alex drove her fingers inside her. She choked out a small laugh— _“Your fingers are still cold!”—_ and Alex dropped her head into the sweep of her shoulder, not stopping because she was pretty sure it wouldn’t take long for them to warm up.

They came in turns, Alex ending up panting and sprawled on her back with Astra’s head resting on her lower belly. She got the feeling Astra could keep going for hours, but _Alex_ was very much in need of a breather. Probably a nap. For now, she contented herself with staring up at the storm through the skylights while Astra dropped soothing kisses to her stomach.

“This may go without saying,” Astra said after some time, and Alex angled her head to be able to see her, “but I would have been perfectly content if you’d gone along with this a week ago with the Teal.”

“Trust me, you have _not_ been subtle about that fact,” Alex assured her with a snort.

Astra nuzzled into her stomach where she was extremely ticklish and her muscles tensed, making her giggle. She sighed with relief when Astra stopped.

“Part of me is glad you didn’t, though,” Astra said finally. She lifted her head up to look at Alex. “Such a gentleman.”

Alex snorted out another giggle, and Astra shuffled her way up her body so she could look down at her. 

“So what now?” Alex asked once she’d settled.

Astra cocked her head. “We could go again?” she suggested.

Alex grinned. “No, I mean, bigger picture what now.” She sighed, reaching up to tuck Astra’s hair behind her ear. “Are you going to make me keep chasing you all over the world, or are you going to come back to the DEO?—I’ll bet you anything we could figure out a way to get you on some kind of parole program,” she added hastily at Astra’s look. “You’ve been nothing but cooperative this whole time, you’ve helped us bring in _dozens_ of Fort Rozz escapees—ones we never could have caught without you. There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to make a case for you having at least _some_ freedom. Maybe you could move in with Kara or something.”

Astra sighed. “That all sounds lovely, Agent Danvers,” she said, “and I am very, _very_ fond of you, but I’m not going back to that cell to wait for that kind of decision to be made. Not even for you.”

Alex looked away, because she’d sort of guessed that would be her answer. God knows if their positions were reversed, she’d say the same.

“But,” Astra added, “if you actually _were_ to convince whoever you need to convince to allow me that parole, then I would cooperate.”

Alex nodded, hope returning. “I’ll bet it could be done—you’ve got me in your corner already, and Kara, J’onn, probably Clark…I’ll bet we could make a case for you.” She truly believed that.

Astra smiled, and bent her head, kissing her. When she pulled back again, there was mischief in her eyes. “Until that time, however, I’m afraid I will remain on the run,” she said. “Though I could hardly blame you for continuing to try to bring me in. It’s your job, after all.”

“You’re…are you honestly telling me I’m going to have to keep running all over the globe to try to catch you while J’onn tries to deal with the bureaucrats in charge of this situation?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Yes. But I can continue to take you through all those romantic places,” Astra said enticingly. “Possibly end up like this every so often. If you have any requests for locations, now’s a good time to put them in.”

Alex stared up at her for a moment before realizing that yes, fine, against all sense, she was actually going to go along with this. Fuck’s sake.

“Ummmm…Hawaii,” she answered finally.

Astra pressed their foreheads together, with a smile. “Hawaii it is. I’ll look forward to seeing you there,” she said.

Alex laughed, and started to lean up to kiss her again, but Astra had gotten to her knees and was crawling off the bed, headed for the broken window.

“Where are you…?” Alex began to ask through a laugh. Then she stopped, realizing. “Wait—what, now? We’re starting _now?”_

Astra shrugged. “Of course, Agent Danvers,” she said. 

“But—“ Alex exclaimed, mentally running over all the problems with this situation and picking one at random. “You’re not wearing any clothes!”

Astra grinned, and showily swan-dived out the window.

“Wait!—shit!” Alex grunted as she tried to scramble after her, tumbling out of bed in the process, and rolling painfully onto the floor. She pushed herself up to her feet and ran to the window, sticking her head out it, searching the skies. “Which island?!”  she shouted.

She could have sworn she heard a very Astra-like cackle roll back at her in the wind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest in a continuation to Teal, hope this sequel hit the spot!


End file.
